Coisas para saber sobre a Capa de Invisibilidade
by Alice Delacour
Summary: A Capa de Invisibilidade de James Potter possuí muitas... Peculiaridades, por assim dizer. E Sirius Black decide lista-las e apresentar grandiosas memórias sobre tais "estranhices".


"**Merlin, esse rio esta tão poluído quanto a mente de Sirius, e isso é dizer algo"**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Escrito por Sirius Black e com memórias doadas pelos Infames Marauders.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – COISAS PARA SABER DOBRE A CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

**A CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE TORNA AS PESSOAS INVISÍVEIS**

"James, você simplesmente desapareceu! Eu vi! Não tem uma explicação para isso!" Um Sirius Black de recém-completados 12 anos surtou, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto dos meninos do primeiro ano da Grifinória. "Você por acaso tem uma capa de invisibilidade?"

James Potter, um garoto contente com seus muito bem vividos 11 anos, arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Não seja estúpido, Sirius. Da onde eu tiraria uma capa de invisibilidade?"

Sirius franziu a testa, confuso. A sua única teoria tinha acabado de ser esmagada.

"Mas... Mas se você não tem uma capa de invisibilidade..." Sirius parou de andar, e cruzou os braços com um ligeiro beicinho nos lábios. "Isso quer dizer que você aprendeu a aparatar!"

Engolindo uma risada escandalosa, James escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"Sirius, eu tenho onze anos!" James falou. "Eu não sei aparatar!"

"Aah, não minta para mim! Você aprendeu a aparatar e agora não quer me ensinar? Eu nunca achei que você fosse egoísta a esse ponto!" Sirius gritou, jogando os braços para cima. "Eu dividi os meus doces com você, _seu pato feio_, e é assim que você me retribui? Escondendo as coisas de mim?"

"Sirius eu não sei aparatar!"

"Então como você me explica você ter simplesmente desaparecido da face de Hogwarts, antes?" O garoto gritou e pegou James pelos ombros. "A menos que você tenha mentido e realmente tenha uma capa de invisibilidade!"

"Quem tem uma capa de invisibilidade?" A porta se abriu e por ela passou Remus Lupin, um pouco cansado, mas com um pequeno sorriso divertido nos lábios. "Elas são bastante raras, eu ouvi que alguns aurores do Ministério Britânico possuem essas capas."

"Ninguém tem uma capa de invisibilidade!" James gritou, desesperado.

"E por que você está tão desesperado, então?" Remus largou a bolsa de livros na cama e falou calmamente. "Soa como se você estivesse escondendo algo."

"Bem, ele está escondendo algo." Sirius resmungou, de braços cruzados. "Esse _sapo asqueroso_ não quer me dizer como ele fez para desaparecer do meio do Salão Comunal hoje cedo."

"Sirius, você está vendo coisas."

James ficou de costas para Remus, tentando encontrar uma mentira razoável para explicar como ele desapareceu antes.

"A minha mãe vê coisas, não eu." Sirius resmungou. "Eu ainda não cheguei a esse ponto."

"James, se Sirius está dizendo que você desapareceu do Salão Comunal antes..." Remus coçou o pescoço. "Bem, eu acredito nele, você sabe que ele não pode mentir nem para salvar a vida dele."

Passando a mão nos cabelos, James riu.

"Sirius ainda irá ser preso, ou então morto."

"Ou quem sabe ele mesmo vai se matar, se você não o ensinar a aparatar!"

Remus riu, vendo a cara de desespero de Sirius.

"Olha, cara, eu já disse que eu não sei aparatar!" James quase gritou.

"Deixe de bobagem!" Sirius segurou James pelos ombros novamente. "Você tem que me ensinar a aparatar, eu preciso aprender!"

"Por que você quer aprender tanto?" Remus perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Por que aí eu posso fugir daquela prisão que é a minha casa!"

James se deu por vencido, e se desvencilhou das mãos de Sirius.

"Eu não sei aparatar." Ele disse, se virando para a cama dele e tirando o malão dele de debaixo da cama.

"Mas...!"

"EU POSSO TERMINAR DE FALAR?"

Sirius cruzou os braços chateado e Remus riu.

"Bom... Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido." James começou de novo. "Eu não sei aparatar, mas eu tenho... Isso!" E puxou uma capa prateada com alguns desenhos abstratos de dentro do malão.

"Er... Você tem uma capa de palhaço?" Sirius perguntou, com graça.

"Idiota, isso é uma capa de invisibilidade, não é?" Remus revirou os olhos para Sirius e depois se virou para James, perguntando animado.

"Yeap, e uma das melhores, eu ouso dizer."

"U-al!"

James sorriu presunçoso para seus dois novos amigos.

"Eu posso experimentar?"

"Claro, venha aqui, vou colocar em você!" James chamou Sirius e segurou a capa a aberta antes de joga-la por cima dos ombros de Sirius.

"Olhe, olha para mim!" Sirius exclamou, assim que sentiu a sensação gelada do tecido da capa de invisibilidade de James sobre seus ombros. "Nossa, eu estou invisível!"

"Capaz, Sirius." Remus resmungou, ainda impressionado que James tivesse uma capa de invisibilidade. "Eu nunca suspeitei que uma capa de invisibilidade deixasse as pessoas invisíveis, você descobriu isso sozinho?"

"Sim, eu..." Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e se virou para Remus. "Ah, cale a boca!"

**... SÓ PORQUE ELA TORNA AS PESSOAS INVISÍVEIS, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE AS FAZ PARAREM DE SEREM SÓLIDAS...**

"Estamos indo para a cozinha!" Sirius desceu as escadas, que levava aos dormitórios masculinos, pulando. "Você vem conosco, Remus?"

"Eu tenho que terminar isso aqui e-"

"Ah, cale a boca, depois você termina isso..." Remus Lupin – um primeiro ano estudioso – foi puxado de sua cadeira, onde tentava terminar a sua lição de Transfiguração.

"Mas é para amanhã!" Ele tentou argumentar com Sirius Black – outro primeiro ano, mas que não era estudioso.

"Nah, você faz isso quando voltarmos."

Sirius empurrou Remus pela porta que os levava para fora da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, enquanto escutava os protestos de Remus.

"Mas e se não tivermos tempo, quando voltarmos?"

"Deixe de se preocupar, eu estou com fome."

Piscando, Remus se viu parado no meio do corredor do lado de fora da Sala Comunal, junto com Sirius Black.

"Como vamos chegar às cozinhas sem sermos pegos?" Ele perguntou, finalmente.

"James... Capa de invisibilidade... Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?" Sirius fez a sua melhor cara de inteligente e zombou de Remus. "Francamente, eu tenho que explicar tudo por aqui?"

"Cale a boca."

Se Remus já não tivesse visto James aparecer e desaparecer em baixo da capa de invisibilidade no ultimo mês, ele talvez teria tomado um susto quando a cabeça dele apareceu flutuando no meio do corredor meio iluminado.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa, antes de empurrar Remus – novamente – em direção a James.

"Vamos, eu não quero ser pego por Filch."

Depois de uma pequena confusão entre os três – Sirius era alto demais e James estava com alguma frescura de que _"Não iria andar por aí encostado em nenhum homem"_ – finalmente todos eles estavam devidamente cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade, sem nenhuma ponta de sapato para fora – e sem James estar "encostado em algum homem", por mais que esses homens sejam os amigos dele.

"Vocês podem andar mais rápido?" James perguntou, aos seus dois amigos.

"Se o Sirius parar de pisar no meu pé a cada passo que damos, nós, quem sabe, poderíamos andar mais rápido." Remus resmungou, olhando feio para Sirius.

"Se vocês dois pararem de discutir, nós poderíamos andar mais rápido também."

James empurrou Sirius, que esbarrou em Remus, que tropeçou em James e então os três se desequilibraram.

"Cuidad-"

Não adiantou James tentar segurar a parte de trás da camisa de Remus, pois o garoto de cabelos cor de areia já tinha um destino certo.

Diretamente em Filch.

"Quem está ai?" O velho rabugento grunhiu. "Pirraça, se for você eu vou..."

James puxou Remus – por sorte, a capa não deixou de cobri-los – e fez sinal de silêncio.

"Arg, Pirraça, eu vou procurar por você em todo esse castelo... Se for preciso virar ele de cabeça para baixo, pode apostar que eu vou."

E com essa promessa, Filch se afastou, deixando os três jovens estáticos no mesmo lugar de antes.

"Isso foi quase."

James soltou um suspiro, enquanto Remus tentava controlar sua respiração.

"Eu não sei como ele notou que algo estava aqui." Sirius resmungou.

"Você não viu Remus cair praticamente em cima dele?" Se virando para Sirius, James falou. "Eu acho que é meio difícil não notar que algo estava aqui."

"Mas ele estava em baixo da capa de invisibilidade" Sirius falou em tom de término de conversa.

"Sim, ele estava em baixo da capa de invisibilidade, não de uma capa super estranha e cheia de feitiços estranhos que fazem uma pessoa passar de sólida para... Er, _não-sólida_?"

Remus – ainda meio em pânico – olhou para Sirius.

"É sério esse negócio de que você achou que a capa de James tornava as pessoas em algo não-físico, como um fantasma?"

"É claro, nas revistas do _Kick-Ass_, ele tinha uma capa que o fazia atravessar as paredes e..." Vendo as sobrancelhas de Remus e James se levantarem, Sirius se interrompeu. "... E eu pensei que... Bem, talvez a capa de James fizesse a mesma coisa... E que talvez nós... Quero dizer, você sabe... O _Kick-Ass_ sempre pareceu tão incrível...".

Remus parecia quase hesitante de cortas as fantasias de Sirius sobre se tornar um Super-Herói de uma revista de quadrinhos.

"Eu acho muito improvável isso acontecer, Sirius, pois como a Professora McGonagall já disse, existem as Seis Leis da Transfiguração e...".

"Yeh-Yeh, nós sabemos elas também, Remus, você não precisa ficar recitando elas." James o cortou. "O que o nerd ali quer dizer, Sirius, é que é totalmente impossível que uma capa torne as pessoas não-sólidas." E com um olhar superior, ele completou. "Mesmo que a capa seja minha, afinal, as minhas coisas sempre são incríveis."

Remus levou uma mão ao rosto, estapeando sua própria testa.

**... OU QUE AS TORNA SILENCIOSAS.**

"Meu pai disse que a capa de invisibilidade tem um feitiço muito poderoso de silencio sobre ela." James Potter piscou os grandes olhos verdes-dourados para o amigo, Sirius Black. "Você entende o que isso significa?"

"Assustar o Remus!" Sirius Black abriu um sorriso cruel.

"Exatamente."

Os dois deram sorrisos de correspondência – cruéis e malignos, que brilhavam de tão branco que seus dentes eram - e James pulou de sua cama, com a capa de invisibilidade voando sobre suas costas.

"Vamos, se esconda aqui em baixo, Remus vai estar subindo para os dormitórios em alguns minutos!"

"E como você sabe isso?" Franzindo a testa, Sirius entrou de baixo da capa de James.

"Eu estive investigando a rotina dele nas ultimas semanas, para que essa brincadeira seja _espetacular_!"

Sirius olhou para o amigo.

"Eu não sei se chamo você de gênio, ou de _stalker_."

"Cale a boca!"

Os dois garotos se arrumaram da melhor forma possível e esperaram por Remus.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta do dormitório dos meninos do segundo ano da Grifinória se abriu.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, Lupin!" Uma voz percorreu o quarto.

"Não foi nada, Goldstein, eu tive a mesma dificuldade com esse feitiço ano passado." James e Sirius reviraram os olhos, ali estava seu amigo Remus Lupin, sempre tentando ajudar os outros. "Se precisar de mais ajuda, eu acho que Lily Evans pode ajuda-lo, ela é um gênio quando se trata de feitiços."

James tossiu e sentiu o sangue subir para as suas bochechas.

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e tentou segurar o sorriso malicioso que tentava escapar.

"É impressão minha ou alguém tem uma queda?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, cale a boca."

A porta do dormitório deles se fechou e eles puderam ver Remus deixar seus livros e bolsa na cama dele.

James e Sirius trocaram sorrisos malvados e pegaram suas varinhas e se prepararam para expor Remus Lupin a maior e melhor brincadeira de todos os tempos.

"Furun-!"

"Rictum-!"

Nem um dos dois garotos esperava pelo que aconteceu.

Remus somente apontou a varinha para onde seus dois melhores amigos estavam e sorriu.

– _Leviacorpus!_ – Remus pensou.

"Remus, seu desgraçado!" James gritou, pendurado por um dos pés.

"Como você soube que nós estávamos aqui?"

"Vocês não são o que eu chamaria de pessoas silenciosas." Remus sorriu para Sirius e James – que estavam ambos pendurados por um dos pés e de braços cruzados.

"Mas a capa tem um feitiço de silencio!" James gritou. "Meu pai me disse!"

"Acho que seu pai te enganou."

Sirius e James olharam chocados que o Senhor Potter poderia ter feito tal coisa.

"Meu pai nunca..."

Remus levantou as sobrancelhas para os dois.

"Arg, somente nos solte." Sirius grunhiu.

"Aah, mas vocês ficam tão bonitinhos assim, pendurados de cabeça para baixo!" Remus falou com uma voz de bebe. "Acho que eu vou tirar uma foto de vocês assim... Aposto que a Evans e a McKinnon iriam adorar."

"Você não ousaria!" James tentou se balançar para chegar mais perto de Remus e pega-lo pelos cabelos.

"Teste-me."

Sirius olhou apavorado.

"_I'm serius_, Remus, não faça iss-"

"Eu sei que você é Sirius, Sirius."

Poderia se dizer que Remus Lupin estava se divertindo bastante.

"Eu odeio essa piada! E eu vou lhe pegar quando eu descer daqui, seu _tamanduá nojento_!"

"Estarei esperando por você."

"EI, A ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI?" James gritou, quando viu Remus abrir a porta do dormitório. "REMUS! VOLTE AQUI! REMUS!"

Remus se virou e olhou para os dois.

"Antes de planejar fazer uma brincadeira com alguém, planejem aprender o feitiço de silêncio antes." E saiu. Deixando Sirius e James pendurados por um pé.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos ali, em silêncio, até Sirius se virar para James e perguntar.

"Você acha que esse feitiço demora a passar?"

**A CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE TEM UMA FORTE TENDÊNCIA A EXPLODIR QUANDO EXPOSTA A UM FEITIÇO GEMINI...**

"A capa é minha, e por isso, eu vou usa-la!"

"Você usa ela sempre, por isso é minha vez!"

"Eu uso ela sempre? _Eu uso ela sempre!?_ Semana passada você ficou com a minha capa direto! Eu não pude nem ver a cor dela!"

"Ora, eu precisava dela!"

"Precisava dela? Você só queria ver Emily Spencer trocando de roupa! Seu pervertido!"

"E para que você precisa da sua capa agora? Hm? Aposto que é para ir bisbilhotar o banheiro feminino enquanto Lily Evans toma banho!"

"Uh, golpe baixo, cara."

"Cale a boca, Remus."

Remus Lupin – quarto ano, alto, cabelos cor de mel, olhos âmbar e um sorriso simpático – riu de seus dois melhores amigos James Potter – quarto ano, não tão alto, cabelos negros, olhos verdes-dourados e, no momento, uma carranca no rosto – e Sirius Black – quarto ano, bastante alto, cabelos negros, olhos cinzas e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

"Por que mesmo que vocês estão brigando desta vez?" O loiro perguntou, enquanto puxava seu livro de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam de dentro da bolsa.

"Sirius quer a minha capa emprestada, mas eu preciso dela hoje." James tratou de falar, ainda emburrado.

"James está sendo um _porco assado_ e não quer me emprestar a capa dele, só por hoje." Sirius rebateu.

Remus torceu os lábios.

"Eu acho que eu..." Ele franziu a testa. "... Tenho a solução disso."

"Você vai falar para Sirius que a capa é minha e que é meu direito como dono usa-la?"

"Cale a boca, ele vai falar para você que você é uma _anta egoísta_ e que deveria me emprestar a sua capa!"

"Pelas Calças de Merlin!" Remus gritou, fechando o livro. "Vocês não param um segundo!"

James e Sirius tiveram a decência de corar um pouco – mesmo que só um pouco.

"Certo, eu aprendi esse feitiço com Lily Evans..." Remus começou.

"Você está passando tempo com ela?!"

"Oh, por favor, James, não comece com seus ataques de ciúmes, é constrangedor." Sirius reclamou.

"Nhé-nhé-nhé-"

"Calem a boca, idiotas. Ou eu não vou ajudar vocês." James e Sirius ficaram quietos, dando a Remus a chance de continuar. "Pois bem... Como eu estava falando antes, eu aprendi esse feitiço com a Lily, e é um feitiço que serve para duplicar coisas."

O sorriso maroto que apareceu nos rostos de James e Sirius fez Remus ter alguns arrepios na coluna.

"Isso é genial!"

"Você merece um prêmio!"

"Um abraço!"

"Um beijo!"

"Er, não, eu passo." Remus riu dos amigos.

Os três riram.

"Você vai fazer o feitiço para nós, então?" Sirius perguntou.

"Claro, traga a capa aqui." James alcançou a capa para Remus, que se preparou – dobrando as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e jogando a franja para trás.

Sirius e James se afastaram, deixando Remus se concentrar.

"Gemini!"

Um raio de luz brilhante e amarela saltou da varinha de Remus e atingiu a capa de invisibilidade.

Por alguns instantes – milésimos de segundos – parecia que não iria acontecer nada, mas então tudo explodiu, deixando uma grande nuvem de fumaça preta e com um cheiro engraçado – Sirius jura de pé juntos até hoje que cheirava a óleo de banho de jasmim – e uma onda de tremor que fez os vidros das janelas trincarem.

Os três começaram a tossir e a tentar abanar a fumaça escura e densa.

"O que está acontec-!" A porta do dormitório deles se abriu num rompante. "Por Merlin e Morgana, o que vocês explodiram aqui? Uma carga de explosivos?"

"Ah, oi Frank." James sorriu e abanou. "Não, não, Remus só estava testando um feitiço, parece que ele não funciona sobre certos objetos."

Frank Longbottom apertou os lábios, segurando um sorriso. As sobrancelhas de Remus estavam queimadas e ele estava totalmente sujo do que parecia carvão.

"Bem, me avise com antecedência da próxima vez que vocês forem testar algum feitiço, não quero ter que aturar a Professora McGonagall discutindo comigo depois." E com um aceno de varinha – que reparou as janelas trincadas – o Monitor Chefe fechou a porta do dormitório masculino do quarto ano da Grifinória.

"Er, o que aprendemos hoje?" Sirius perguntou.

"Que a capa de James é anti cópia?" Remus respondeu.

"Não." James sorriu. "Aprendemos que não devemos deixar você fazer os feitiços. Na próxima vez, chamaremos Lily Evans, quem sabe ela consiga."

**...ELA TAMBÉM EXPLODE QUANDO EXPOSTA A UM FEITIÇO DE EXPANSÃO.**

"Lily! Lily!"

"É Evans, Potter."

"Quando nos casarmos você poderá usar o meu sobrenome, meu bem, mas por enquanto tente usar só o seu." James sorriu. "Ai, por que você fez isso?"

"Por que você é um idiota." Lily Evans grunhiu e socou James no braço de novo.

"Lil-Arg, Evans!" James chamou, recebendo outro soco. "Por favor, Remus e eu precisamos de ajuda."

Lily Evans – quinto ano, alta, ruiva e com uma careta do rosto – se virou e olhou com os olhos apertados para James Potter – quinto ano, mais alto e com um sorriso maroto.

"O que você fez agora? Eu não acredito que você danificou a reputação de Remus com essas suas brincadeiras idiotas e-"

"Ei, não estamos em problemas!"

"Então para o que vocês precisam de minha ajuda?"

James sorriu e se aproximou de Lily, bagunçando os cabelos negros.

"Só preciso que você faça um feitiço de expansão em uma capa."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

"Só isso?" Lily perguntou. "Somente um feitiço de expansão?"

"Sim." O sorriso de James mostrava todos os seus trinta e dois dentes brancos e brilhantes.

"Mas se é só um feitiço de expansão..." Lily começou. "Por que vocês mesmos não fazem?"

O sorriso radiante de James caiu um pouco.

"Er... Remus e eu não somos as melhores pessoas para fazermos este feitiço." Ele falou. "E nós sabemos que você é a melhor em feitiços de toda a escola..."

"Puxar meu saco não vai me fazer querer fazer o feitiço para vocês." Lily levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, cruzando os braços.

"Aah, Li-Evans!" James pediu, fazendo sua melhor expressão de inocente. "Vamos, por favor, é só um feitiço de expansão... Por favor, eu juro que eu não irei lhe incomodar para o resto do ano!"

"Potter, hoje é dia 17 de dezembro." Lily tentou não rir.

"Er, bem, viu só? Você vai ter quatorze dias de pura calma!" Ele choramingou.

"Ok, onde está essa maldita capa?" Lily Evans finalmente cedeu, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Aqui, deixa só eu pegar..." James abriu a bolsa de livros, catando entre os vários pergaminhos meio escritos e sujos de tinta. "Rá! Achei!"

A ruiva olhou meio desconfiada para a capa que James Potter lhe alcançava.

"Isso não é uma capa normal." Ela afirmou, segurando a tal capa por uma das pontas. "E que material é esse? Parece... Água."

James soltou um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

"É herança de família, era de meu pai, e antes disso foi de meu avô, e antes de meu bisavô e antes de-"

"Certo, eu entendi. Está na sua família a gerações." Ela o interrompeu, enquanto cutucava com a ponta da varinha a capa prateada.

"Exato."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Lily analisava a capa de James com calma.

"Certo, segure a capa para mim, enquanto eu faço o feitiço." Ela pediu, empurrando a capa para James.

"Assim?"

"A-_ham_... Não, mais para cima... Isso, assim."

James segurou a capa, rezando mentalmente para que ela não explodisse ou coisa do tipo.

- _Oh, cale a boca, idiota, é de Lily Evans que estamos falando, se tem alguém que pode realizar um feitiço certo, é ela._ – Seu _eu_ interior resmungou.

"No três..." Lily começou a contar, arremangando as mangas da camisa do uniforme até os cotovelos. "Um..." Ela levantou os braços. "Dois... Três!" Ela apontou a varinha. "_Amplific!"_

Uma luz forte brilhou por alguns segundos, e então tudo explodiu.

"Oh, não..." Lily ainda pode escutar James gritando. "De novo não..."

Lily Evans tossiu, tentando ver algo além de uma grande fumaça preta.

"Potter!" Ela rosnou, tentando limpar sua visão com alguns feitiços. "Potter, eu vou te matar!"

"Lily... Você tem que entender..." James tentou falar. "Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer... Quer dizer, tinha uma pequena chance... Mas eu... Er... Eu não..."

A próxima coisa que James sabia era que Lily tinha a ponta de sua varinha encostada na ponta de seu nariz.

"Mais uma palavra, e você ficará roxo pelo resto da semana." Ela ameaçou. "E eu não estou falando sobre um feitiço."

Lily parecia tão ameaçadora com seus cabelos ruivos arrepiados e queimados e metade de sua sobrancelha esquerda faltando, que James apenas balançou a cabeça em acordo.

"Ótimo." Ela falou, ainda mantendo a varinha na ponta do nariz de James. "Agora, eu quero deixar você saber que você nunca, mas nunca mesmo, vai me pedir algo remotamente parecido com isso novamente, pois se pedir, vai ser você que vai explodir."

E com isso, ela se virou, e caminhou com passos pesados pelo corredor, deixando James e sua capa de invisibilidade que tende a explodir.

"Por que você teve que explodir justo hoje?" Ele gemeu, perguntando para a capa.

**A MANCHA ENGRAÇADA EM UMA DAS PONTAS É CHÁ, NÃO PENSE BOBAGENS...**

"O-o-onde você estava?" James Potter cantarolou, quando Sirius Black entrou no dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Grifinória.

"Cozinhas." Foi a resposta curta do outro maroto.

"Cozinhas." James riu. "Sei."

Sirius jogou a bolsa de livros em sua cama e tocou um travesseiro no rosto do amigo.

"_Vai te fode!"_

James desviou da almofada e se esparramou na cama.

"Então... O que você estava comendo nas cozinhas?" E com um sorriso maroto e um brilho nos olhos que prometia problemas, corrigiu. "Ou, melhor, quem você estava comendo nas cozinhas?"

Sirius se moveu tão rápido que a única defesa de James foi se jogar para o outro lado da cama, caindo no chão.

"Ai, não faz isso, seu idiota."

"Eu não estava comendo a Marlene nas cozinhas!" Sirius rugiu. "Eu nunca iria trata-la ass- Quero dizer..."

Mas o estrago já estava feito.

James Potter possuía um brilho vitorioso nos olhos.

"Rá-rá!" Ele gritou, dando um pulo do chão e se jogando na cama de Remus. "Você admite então que está de quatro por Marlene McKinnon?!"

"E-eu... Eu não disse isso!"

"Oh, não se faça de idiota! Eu escutei muito bem!"

"Só porque eu fui para as cozinhas com Marley não significa que eu quero transar com ela!"

"Pode não significar que você quer transar com ela, mas que significa que você quer o amor dela, isso sim!" James pulava pelo quarto, rindo do melhor amigo.

"Depois que Evans lhe deu um sorriso semana passada, você está agindo como se tudo fosse um sinal de amor!" Não aguentando ver James dançando pelo quarto, Sirius se pos de pé, caminhando pela sala.

"Isso não é verdad-! _Oh! Oh!"_

"O que foi? Engasgou com a sua língua grande? Pois saiba que eu não vou lhe ajud-_" _James interrompeu Sirius, gritando.

"O que é essa mancha gigantesca na minha capa?" James parou de pular e se jogou em cima da cama de Sirius, segurando sua preciosa capa.

"Oh, isso é..."

"Isso é seu esperma?" James levantou a ponta da capa que estava manchada. "Ugh, Sirius, quando eu disse que você estava transando com Marlene nas cozinhas, eu estava brincando..."

"Eu não... Isso não..."

"Eca, eu não sei se vou ter coragem de usar mais alguma vez essa capa!" James tampou o nariz e segurou a capa longe de si mesmo. "Depois de saber que meu melhor amigo e a 'amiga-pegete-quase-namorada' transaram nela."

"James! Isso não é esperma! Marlene derramou chá de maçã! Por Merlin, você sai com cada uma!"

"Rá, isso é desculpa sua, 'tá na cara que isso é esperma. Até cheira igual."

"James, por favor, deixe de ser-"

"_Re-mooos!"_ James abriu a porta do dormitório, ainda carregando a capa a uma distancia segura. "Sirius estava transando com Ma-!"

Sirius se jogou em cima do melhor amigo, tampando a boca do mesmo e o empurrando para dentro do dormitório.

"Eu já disse que era chá de maçã!"

**SIM, A CAPA CHEIRA A PERFUME FEMININO, E ISSO É TUDO CULPA DO PRONGS.**

Em uma manhã bonita de um domingo de primavera, James Potter se encontrava deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

"Ah..." Ele suspirou, levando pela vigésima vez a capa de invisibilidade ao nariz.

Todo o dormitório cheirava a um perfume forte e... Feminino. Era um cheiro de lírios e alguma outra flor não identificável.

"Ah..." James soltou mais um suspiro, cheirando a própria capa.

"Prongs, se você não parar com isso, vou começar a ficar preocupado." Sirius Black falou, aparecendo de uma porta entreaberta que levava ao banheiro do quarto. "Parece que você está drogado." E depois de uma longa pausa, acrescentou. "Você não andou cheirando nenhuma _Goblin Plant_, andou?

"Claro que não, idiota." Prongs resmungou, segurando a capa longe do rosto. "Eu só..." Levou a capa para perto do rosto novamente. "... Ah..."

Sirius olhou torto para o amigo.

"James, se você não parar de cheirar a sua capa de invisibilidade, eu vou chamar o Remus." A ameaça de chamar Remus Lupin, fez com que James enrugasse o nariz. "E que... Que cheiro de flor é essa aqui dentro?"

"Isso é perfume."

"Perfume feminino?"

"Sim." James se sentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "O meu perfume preferido."

Sirius começou a rir.

"Você está me dizendo que seu perfume preferido é um perfume feminino?"

"Não é 'um' perfume feminino." James falou emburrado. "É 'o' perfume feminino."

Parando de rir, Sirius colocou as duas mãos na cintura e se virou para o melhor amigo.

"Esse é o perfume da Evans, não é?" E com uma risada escandalosa, completou. "Ai meu Merlin, você ficou tão idiota depois que vocês dois viraram 'amigos'!"

"Por que essas aspas em amigos?" James se levantou, indignado.

"Ora porque, vocês dois estão todos cheios de carinhosinho, as pessoas estão apostando por ai quando vocês vão assumir o namoro." Sorrindo maroto, se aproximou mais de James. "Mas me conte aí, qual vai ser o dia, para mim poder apost- MEU MERLIN, JAMES! VOCÊ TOMOU BANHO DE PERFUME?"

Ao chegar mais perto de James, o cheiro doce do perfume de Lily ficou praticamente insuportável.

"Eu-o que?! Não! É a capa!"

"Você está me dizendo que a sua capa está fedendo a perfume feminino?! Como nós vamos usar ela agora, se até de olhos fechados eu sei onde essa maldita coisa está?" Sirius dramatizou, com a mão tampando o nariz. "Além do mais, como você conseguiu infectar a capa com esse fedor?"

"Não é fedor!" James gritou indignado. "O perfume de Lily é-"

"Fedorento."

"Sirius!" E jogando a capa de invisibilidade na sua cama, James se dirigiu a porta do dormitório, falando. "E a capa cheira ao perfume de Lily, por que eu quebrei o frasco de perfume dela em cima da capa!"

E bateu a porta, criando uma saída dramática.

"E por qual razão vocês estariam com a capa com vocês?" Ele ainda pode escutar, através da porta, Sirius gritando.

Sirius Black ficou sozinho no quarto, rindo das loucuras que James fazia – grande parte delas para chamar a atenção de Lily.

"Oh, eu preciso contar isso para o Moony!" E saiu também.


End file.
